


This Sunlight Is Mine

by lokatiemidze



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Minor Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Morning, Oneshot, Shizaya - Freeform, durarara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokatiemidze/pseuds/lokatiemidze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you can blush too?”-Shizuo started to tease him<br/>“oh,so you aren’t cold now huh?”Izaya got pissed but he smiled and pulled blanket back<br/>“ugh,okay,i’m cold. stop it”-Shizuo pulled back</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Sunlight Is Mine

It was really cold weather no matter that sun was already shining in the sky. Cold air reached blond boy’s body and it made him to wake up. Shizuo opened his eyes and rolled to another side. There was sleeping black haired boy who looked like angel . He was breathing soundly,his white hands were touching Shizuo. “he really is angel” thought blond boy. But then again he felt cold and got pissed.He wanted to pull blanket but Izaya was rolled in it and shizuo didn’t want to wake him up.“damn It’s cold” he thought and hugged Izaya tightly. Izaya didn’t made a sound he was still asleep.Shizuo started to talk loudly because he knew that his boyfriend wouldn’t hear it.

“stupid Izaya,you are always angry with me that I wake up early than you and don’t stay in bed while you ara still sleeping.what’s with that? How can I stay in bed when you took all blanket and leave me here to freeze?!…Izaya I’m cold!!!“

 

He said it and rolled to another side again.He wanted to get up and drink hot coffe but he knew that when Izaya will wake up he would get scolded again.He didn’t have nerve for it and also didn’t wanted to see his boyfriend disapointed again.The air was getting colder again.Shizou sighed and tried to sleep.

Izaya’s face was all red when he heard Shizuo’s words.He was awake. he was happy that Shizou didn’t see him blush and turned to another side. He hugged his boyfriend and put blanket on him too. and he whispered “sorry”. Shizuo smiled and turned to Izaya’s side.

“you can blush too?”-Shizuo started to tease him

“oh,so you aren’t cold now huh?”Izaya got pissed but he smiled and pulled blanket back

“ugh,okay,i’m cold. stop it”-Shizuo pulled back

“then shut up and sleep shi-zu-chann”-he smiled and closed eyes

Shizuo hugged Izaya again and felt his warm body.In his big arms black haired boy was like a little toy who had white and warm skin like sunlight.Shizuo was holding this light,it was his!…


End file.
